


show me while you're strong

by sincities



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/pseuds/sincities
Summary: (lesbians-4-kelsey on tumblr)
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	show me while you're strong

“don't look at me like that.”

cody smiles from where he's splayed on the hotel mattress. “like what?”

noel can only smile back at him, all smooth pale skin and drunken flush. “like that,” he specifies, pointing at him.

cody seems unaffected, letting his gaze drive over noel’s towel-clad waist hungrily. he bites his bottom lip, and noel has to turn away and walk back into the bathroom.

“nice ass,” cody calls after him, and noel lets out a loud laugh at the comment as he finishes up.

cody had been helping himself happily to the hotel free bar as noel showered, clearly exhausted from another day of tour. so when noel eventually emerged from the bathroom, flushed and steaming, he was met with the gin open at the minibar and cody sprawled half-drunk and giggly on the bed.

he gets a few blessed moments of silence to finish before cody deems it too long. “noel,” he whines, and noel laughs at the impatience in his voice. “i'm so horny.” another laugh. “stop staring at yourself in the mirror and get over here.”

noel slings his towel over the rack and moves over to lean against the bathroom doorway, naked, exposed to cody's burning eyes.

“well, hello,” cody greets, squirming with excitement on the sheets. he kicked off his pants and threw his shirt away at some point, so he's left in nothing but a tiny pair of black boxers riding low on his hips. noel’s faintly surprised to find cody's already half-hard, tenting the dark fabric as he palms himself.

“well, shit,” he swears, pushing off the wall to approach the bed. “what got you all riled up, huh?” he nudges up against the mattress, hands reaching out to grasp at cody's knees.

cody shrugs, chewing on his lip. up close, noel can see his pupils are blown, wide and black and hungry. “just thinkin’,” he teases.

“yeah?” noel says. cody's knees are smooth under his palms, and electric thrills go up his spine as he runs his hands up his thighs to grip at his hips. “do you wanna share?”

cody's eyes crinkle as his smile grows wider, pushing his hips back into noel's hands. “nothing important,” he teases, letting one hand flutter down to touch lightly at noel's stomach, to trace his happy trail. noel has to close his eyes, the simple proximity of cody's hand by his dick enough to send heat pooling in his abdomen. “just thinking about how good you'll feel.”

noel groans, lets his eyes flutter closed at the solid heat of cody's body through the soft cotton of his boxers, the whisper of his hands by noel's pubic bone.

“fuck, cody,” he whispers, forcing his eyes open to meet his gaze, irises made nearly invisible with the dilation of his pupils. he raises a hand to push through locks of hair, leaning forward to kiss him.

cody groans against it, his voice tumbling into noel's mouth as he finally grasps at his dick, thumbing at the head. noel bucks automatically, and cody grins into the kiss as he grinds back, a wicked look growing on his eyes.

“fuck me,” he orders, his hips hot and flush against noel's

“christ, cody,” noel swears, pulling back to admire the smooth pale skin in front of him. he pinches one nipple playfully, grinning as cody hisses at the pain. “chill out, man.”

“we’ve been on tour for a month,” he complains, furrowing his brows as he jerks at noel's dick with intent. “i'm so fucking horny.”

even through the hazy pleasure of a hand on his dick, noel can't help but laugh, grinning as he leans down to press a firm kiss to the corner of cody's mouth before reaching for the bedside drawer. he's not nearly as composed as he hoped to be, frantically feeling for the lube he’d put there earlier.

he sighs with relief as he finally finds the small bottle, pulling back and tossing it onto the mattress next to him. “underwear, off, now,” he demands, tugging at the strip of cloth purposefully. cody doesn't argue or complain, just bats noel's hand away and sticks his thumbs under his waistband to slip them off, kicking them off somewhere on the carpeted floor.

noel's momentarily distracted from his fumblings with the lube by cody's dick now openly on display, hard and leaking onto his stomach. “fuck this,” he mutters, and drops the tube to grab at cody's hips and manhandle him closer. “can i-”

“yeah,” cody urges, and he wastes no time in surging forward and licking a stripe up his dick, gripping hard into the meat of his thighs.

cody makes a strained, open-mouthed noise, stomach heaving under where noel's thumbs are pressed, dick jumping against his lips. “oh, god, fuck ,” he swears, and noel chances a glance up as he sucks the head into his mouth to see cody throw his head back and whimper.

he lets his hands feel up his flat stomach, tracing his birthmark as he goes, the weight of him thick and heavy in his mouth. a small burst of pre-cum wets his tongue, and noel pulls off, spitting it out purposely as he lifts a hand to jack cody off instead, sinfully wet between his fingers.

cody pushes himself up, eyes half-lidded and mouth open. “why did you stop,” he whines, but doesn't rush it, just hooks a hand under his knee to pull his leg back further. noel grins, kisses at his inner thigh, then pulls back entirely to fumble with the lube again.

cody whines faintly in complaint and drops a hand to grip at his dick, stroking himself lazily as he watches noel dump out a big amount of lube and warm it between his fingers. “it's been a while,” he reminds him, suddenly quiet, fingers curling under his knee.

noel just nods, kisses at one bony ankle. “i'll go slow.”

he shuffles back a bit when noel urges him, lying flatter and shoving a pillow under his hips. noel keeps a careful eye on cody's face as he traces his entrance, watches as his eyes slide closed and his teeth catch his bottom lip.

when he finally, slowly presses a finger in, he has to groan at the sheer tightness. “fuck,” he breathes, staring up at cody's flushed face, his furrowed brows. “fuck, i missed this.”

“me too,” cody admits, low, then lets his head fall back with a gasp when noel thrusts his finger in fully. “fuck, that feels- feels so good.”

noel lets him get adjusted before adding a second finger, pumping them in and out. “feels so good,” cody whines again, digging his fingers into the soft flesh of his own thigh. “feel so- full.”

noel chuckles. “if you feel full with just this…" he receives a kick in the ribs for that, but it doesn't stop him from grinning as he carefully pulls his fingers out.

“wanna turn over?” he asks, tapping at cody's hip. the other nods, moving onto his elbows and knees to reveal his broad freckled back. “beautiful,” noel coos, and presses a kiss to the nape of his neck.

he presses the head of his dick to cody's hole, and they both groan as he pushes in slowly. cody’s so tight, and it makes noel grab at his hips, harsh enough to bruise. “fuck, cody,” he breathes, blood rushing in his ears. he has to close his eyes for a second, overwhelmed. “shit.”

“so big,” cody groans, and noel peels his eyes open to find him clawing at the pillow. “fuck, noel- shit.”

noel shushes him, thumbing at his hip as he pulls out slowly, carefully, before slamming back in.

cody lets out an open-mouthed whine, pushing back against him. “fuck- more, like that.”

satisfied, noel begins a steady pace, gritting his teeth as he thrusts in, deep and hard, cody's waist underneath his hands.

“fuck,” noel gasps, admiring the smooth skin before him, the dip of cody's waist. he trails a hand up to the nape of his neck. “can i- your hair, can i-”

“yes,” cody groans, pushing his head back against noel's palm. “pull it, please.”

noel grasps at his locks obediently, tugging firmly as he thrusts deeper, harder. cody squeals at the change in angle, seizing up around him and then going lax, limp against noel's hands. “there.”

noel grins, effectively using his hair as a handle as he drills into him unforgivingly. “yeah?” he teases, thrusts quick and hard. “you like this, princess?”

“yeah,” he manages, open-mouthed, shameless and feral. “feels so good.”

“such a tight little slut,” noel comments, spanking him lightly. “you been good for me?”

“yes,” cody gasps. “been good- promise.”

“not so sure about that,” noel teases, feeling a bit wicked as he grinds against his prostate. “greedy slut.”

“yes.”

“oh, you admit it?” he presses, increasing his pace minutely. “who’s dick have you been taking, cody?” he closes his eyes and tries not to let the imagery affect him too strongly. he can almost imagine it, cody getting passed around like a party favor, nude and flushed and eager.

“just you,” cody gasps. “only f- you, i’m- i’m your good boy.”

noel is almost endeared, and gives one more tug on his hair before pushing his head forward and down, slowing his pace. “wanna see your face,” he explains, and cody pouts, then nods.

noel pulls out carefully, hissing, before cody tenderly turns to lie on his back again with a sigh. he’s flushed pink down to his chest, now, sweat-slicked and hair messy, drool running down his chin, eyes dark.

noel has no choice but to kiss him, hard, teeth clacking as he licks into the other's mouth. cody moans, open and willing. he eventually pulls away, dots kisses down to his chin and then his throat as he slowly pushes back inside.

there, he can hear cody's heartbeat, thudding hard and fast under noel’s hand on his ribs. he mouths at his clavicles, his sternum as he works his pace back up, grasping onto the legs now bracketing his waist. “fuck,” he grunts into his chest. “fuck, you're perfect, so perfect.”

cody only hums, eyes closed, face full of bliss. noel nuzzles his nipple and brings it into his mouth, sucking. cody moans, the sound breaking into a whine as noel continues.

cody gasps, body rolling helplessly into noel. “yes, noel, noel.”

he bites down on it playfully, cody arching under him with a whine, before he switches to the other nipple. he bites down harshly, and cody shouts wordlessly, twisting underneath him.

when he pulls back, cody’s far gone, eyes rolled back and mouth open. noel lifts his hips into his lap, before pushing his legs back until his knees hit his shoulders, fucking down into him shallow and fast. “so good for me,” he murmurs, taking in the details of his face. “so good.”

he was close, he could tell by the way heat trickled hot and heavy down his spine, by how the whole world seemed to slow down to the heat around him. “m’close,” he admits, fighting to keep his eyes open.

cody just nods, clenches around him, and that was it for him. he whines over the orgasm hitting like a punch to the gut, as pleasure shivers through his system, squeezing his hands hard into the soft skin of cody's thighs. he stills as he comes inside cody, having half a mind to fumble for the other's dick to bring him over the edge as well.

cody makes a strangled noise, needing just one, two strokes before he’s coming too, whimpering and whining, clenching unbearably tight over noel's over-sensitive dick. they shiver through the aftershocks together, before collapsing into each other, exhausted.

“fuck, fuck,” noel breathes, eyes squeezed shut, still stroking cody's knee mindlessly. that was the best orgasm he'd had in _fucking ages._

he forces his eyes open and pulls back to admire the damage. cody is passed out, spent, chest heaving. he's flushed down to his collarbones, hair curling damp above his ears, and the image is so endearing noel has no choice but to kiss his temple sweetly.

he pulls out tenderly, and takes a moment to collect himself before he pulls himself off the bed, limping to the bathroom to grab a wet washcloth to wipe cody down.

cody is still asleep when he returns, he wipes at his sweat-slicked brow, watching as cody's eyes flutter open, soft and unfocused. “you good?”

he blinks at him, disoriented, for a moment, before nodding his head and relaxing back against the pillow. “m’ tired,” he mumbles, eyes sliding shut again, looking quite content to doze off again.

noel just nods, kissing his brow, before wiping down his stomach for him, then down his legs. cody makes a small unhappy noise when the cloth brushes his skin, but noel merely shushes him with a kiss to his knee.

he wipes himself off quickly before tossing the cloth carelessly into the bathroom, crawling back into the bed, relaxing with a sigh. cody shuffles over so he can cuddle up against his chest. “thank you,” he finally voices into his chest, then looks up at him with bright eyes. “i needed that.”

“i know,” noel smiles back, but cody just rolls his eyes and settles back against his chest, happy to fall asleep next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> (lesbians-4-kelsey on tumblr)


End file.
